Remember who the enemy is
by Immortalgothgirl
Summary: Sequel to 'May the odds be ever in your favour' Eddie and Patricia have won the Hunger Games and are now victors, everything is back to normal right? well, as normal is life can be after the traumatising events of the Hunger Games, but they must once again fight for survival as they are thrust into the arena for a second time along with the other victors. Don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Patricia's POV**

I sit solemnly on the steps that lead up to my new house in the Victors Village, taking a swig of the hot coffee my mother brought for me, for the past 20 minutes I've done nothing but replay the events of my weeks in the arena, 6 months on and it still feels like yesterday that me and Eddie were plucked out of the arena and crowned victors, there's days when my memories don't get in the way of everyday life, other days the recollections of Nina's bloodied body and KT's lifeless corpse consume me. I think today is one of those latter days.

I hear the door open; I don't turn around because I already know who it is, she doesn't say anything but instead sits beside me and places her hand on my shoulder, "You nervous?" Piper says after a while, her hand left my shoulder,

"Little bit." I reply, "Oh, the perks of being a victor." I say with a hint of bitterness in my voice, I take another gulp of my coffee.

"Well, I'll spare you the pep talk, but you'll have Eddie with you, and your mentor, and even the escort will go with you, you won't do it alone." She's right, but that doesn't calm the dread setting like a stone in my stomach.

"I'm on that train in less than 24 hours." I tell her, "I don't even see the point in a victory tour, they all know who I am, they all saw me win."

"It's more than that. It's about the Capitol using you, and Eddie to send a message to the Districts, to tell them that, you're one of them, indirectly telling them that you're just another Capitol puppet."

"Is that what you think I am?" I snap at her, "Just a Capitol puppet?"

"No." She replies, "But Snow does, he's laughing at you Patricia, you and Eddie."

"He can laugh all he wants, I hope the bastard chokes on his own blood-riddled saliva." I drink the rest of the now lukewarm coffee and leave the empty cup on the stone steps me and piper sit on, "I'm going for a wonder, I'll be back soon." Piper says nothing, giving me only a nod and a smile, and walks back inside.

On my way to the town centre of District 2 Piper's words still remain echoing in my head, she's right, Snow is laughing at me, he knows that being turned into the Capitol's poster girl is the last thing I want. Santana warned me about this when she came to visit me in the hospital after my victory, '_Snow's not one for just letting things go' _how true her words rang.

I receive a few glances when I walk into the supermarket, one little girl even asks for my autograph so I give her one and ruffle her curly blond hair for good measure, her mother congratulates me and tells me of the pride I've brought to the District,

"You're a credit to District 2." The young Girl's mother tells me, then walks over to the counter to pay for her food. I only came to the shop to pick up a bottle of liquor for Santana, I know she's not _overly _picky when it comes to alcoholic beverages but I want to get her something nice, in the end I decide on a bottle of '_Jack Daniels: Tennessee & Honey_', she does like her spirits after all.

On my way back home I stop by at Eddie's bakery, he greets me with a hug then returns to the other side of the counter and continues to knead the dough. "For Santana?" He says, pointing to the bottle of whisky in my hand, an amused tone in his voice,

"Yeah." I reply with a smile, "So, bread boy, whatcha doin'." I try to sound playful.

"Trying to keep myself busy, not think about tomorrow." He replies, "Which Districts do you think will be the worst?"

"All of them." I answer, "But for me personally 12, 3 and 11 will definitely be the hardest, District 9 won't exactly be a walk in the park either, nor District 1."

Eddie scrunches his face up at the mention of District 1, he knows he won't get the best reception from our neighbouring District, he did kill both their tributes so it wouldn't surprise me if they weren't exactly hurling confetti at us, "Well I should be off, are you coming home tonight?" our houses are literally across the lawn from each other, Santana's house is on the same row as Eddie's but with two houses in between. Santana tells me Lyme's house is three between mine, that she sees a cleaner go there from time to time, since, as far as Santana knows, Lyme is in District 4, but a victors house is theirs for life even if they don't live there.

"Yeah, I should be, if my dad doesn't need me to work overtime." He says, I kiss him before I leave, we wanted to hug each other but his hands were covered in flour.

After knocking 6 times on Santana's door I just walk straight in, "Santana!" I shout, I wouldn't be surprised if she was hungover, or never slept. I find her eventually, sprawled out on the sofa in her living room, with no intention of waking up soon, well, not of her own accord anyway.

After ten minutes of shouting she wakes up, not happy that I've awoken her from her much needed 'sleeping it off' she perks up when she's the bottle of whisky I have in my hand and gladly takes it from me, "You better not get wasted tonight, I need you sober for the Victory tour tomorrow."

"Don't worry honey, I'll be good as gold, promise." I can tell she's being sarky but she smiles at me sweetly, showing off her gleaming, healthy white teeth, "If I were you, I'd be more worried about the type of reception you might receive tomorrow." She's right, I'm no innocent either, I may be a victor, I survived by insuring that other people died, and in my book that makes me no less a monster than the rest of those fallen tributes who tried but failed, an unexpected pain shoots through my left arm, the 'NINA' scar is stinging me again, it does so from time to time, "I still don't know why you want to keep the damn thing."

"Because that scar means something, I can't describe it." I tell her, the words made more sense in my head.

"And you're _sure _you weren't high on morphling when you made the decision to keep it?" her sarcastic tone returned to her.

"Yes, I'm sure, and when you've quite finished being patronising, I'll pour us some glasses shall I?" She doesn't object, I get two glasses from her kitchen cupboard and return to the living room the glasses, a drink turns into several and soon enough we're both drunk, yeah, that thing I said about being sober tomorrow, _not gunna happen. _We spend hours together talking about everything and everything from victory tours to Santana's high school escapades, and when I do stumble back into my house at 3am, Piper only laughs and tries to get me up the stairs without our parents hearing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Patricia's POV**

Right now I feel like no amount of aspirin in the world could stop the throbbing in my head, drinking last night was _not _a good idea, if only I could see that at the time, it's a struggle to sit up in bed, and what I become more aware of is the churning in my stomach, Piper was good enough to leave me some aspirin and a glass of water. I'd be lost without my twin.

It wounds me that I cannot nurse my hangover the way I would like to, a day in bed with an old movie and Eddie's arms around me. Instead I'm to be paraded around the Districts telling people how _honoured _I am to have been the cause of some of their tributes deaths, I haven't even been up an hour and already I can see exactly how this day will go, confetti and cheering on one hand, and booing and peacekeepers gunshots on the other. Growing up, I always loved the Idea that I'd be chosen as a tribute, of course then I was but a naïve child, being told stories of the noble Hunger Games by my parents, back then I dreamed of the Idea of Victory tours and the gleaming Golden crown that would rest upon my head after my victory, of course now, here I am at 16, with a Hunger games victory under my belt, an Idol and inspirational figure for many, and the Golden crown I dreamt so much of as a child now hidden away in the dusty old cabinet, and If I ever see that thing again, it will be too soon.

Each step I take down the stairs feel like an increased chance of my inevitable up chuck, I hear footsteps along the hallway, "Someone's here to see you" I can see the worried glint in Piper's eyes, telling me this visitor is no friend of mine.

"This way miss Williamson." One of the men dressed in black said, there were two of them, in a black suit and tie and a white shirt, I could tell they were official because of the golden Panem crest embroidered on their ties.

They Escort me to my study, and, to my shock, and my horror, President Snow is sitting at my desk.

"Leave." He says sternly, and the men leave abruptly, leaving me, looking like death warmed up, in a grey tracksuit with a bastard of a hangover, and the steely form of President Snow.

"President Snow." I say, shocked, he still doesn't turn around to face me,

"Miss Williamson." Now he turns around, he doesn't bother to hide his smirk of amusement when he sees the state of me, he could tell I got shit –faced last night and he's loving every minute of thinking he has the upper hand , "Did you know the best thing for a hangover is a banana?"

_So now he's attempting sarcasm, great. _"Yes, sir I did, may I say what an honour it is to be graced with y-"

"Spare me the fake gratitude, my darling, this will be a whole lot easier if we skip the part where we lie." His stern voice is back,

"Great, I'm glad we can both cut the crap." I say confidently,

"I have a problem Miss Williamson, and that problem began when you took those berries from Nina Martin's hand." I could see President Snow's jaw clenching underneath his white beard, "Katniss Everdeen tried the same stunt." He smiles, "Now, I'd hate to think that you'd be following in the footsteps of young Miss Everdeen." It almost sounded like a question,

"Is that who you see when you look at me, Katniss Everdeen?" I ask, KT once told me _"Maybe you and Katniss aren't so different." _ It looks like she wasn't the only one who thinks so.

"Don't forget who you are Miss Williamson, who you were raised to be, you're a career, a born killer. The lust for blood should run deep within your veins, the joy of watching the light leave someone's eyes should consume your every waking moment, you, you careers are the pride of Panem. The Capitol isn't your enemy." His voice was cold as ice and as bitter as the bloody smell of his breath, "Some people, are convinced with your little love story, others are not, there are some Districts who believe you mean to start an uprising, is there any truth in these rumours?"

"I have no intention of starting an uprising." I reply, quick to answer.

"I need you to tame the Districts, I need you to convince them that this… charade between you and young Edison is real, convince them…..convince me."

"And what if I can't?" I ask, I knew I didn't really want to know the answer.

"If you can't, then I can promise you the outcome for you, and your family and loved ones will not be a good one." I lean back in my seat slightly, although I can't say Snow making threats suprises me, "So, now you know the severity of the consequences, do you think you can tame the Districts?" We both know there is only one answer if I want to protect my loved ones,

"Yes." I say, it was barely a whisper.

"Good." He says, he gets up and leaves, leaving me sitting there in a state of shock, Piper rushes in the moment Snow's foot's out of the house.

"What the hell was that about?" She asks worriedly,

"Snow said some of the Districts think I'm going to start an uprising." I reply, on the brink of tears, "He said If I don't convince the Districts that mine and Eddie's love story is real then he's going to have everyone I love killed." Piper's eyes widen, she holds me in her arms softly tells me everything's going to be fine,

"What are you going to do?" She asks,

"The only thing I can do, I'm going to have to marry Eddie."

**AN: ****I know it's been forever since I updated and I'm so sorry ! I just wanted to take my time with this story and not make the same mistakes I did with the prequel, I know I don't deserve it but I'd love it if you reviewed coz Ilove hearin' y'alls feedback ! make my day perhaps ? (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Patricia's POV**

I mount the icy steps up to the front door of Santana's house, her cleaner Isha, opens the door, "Is Santana in?" I ask, a bit too sharply,

"Miss Lopez is currently…..incapacitated." The dark haired cleaner replies unsurely, I know exactly what 'Incapacitated' means,

"You mean hungover." I can't say I'm surprised, but neither can I judge, since I was her partner in crime, "She'll soon be wide awake when she sees me."

Isha's shift was over, she let me in, got her money off the table and went. I find my mentor in her living room, "I have to admit, you ain't looking good."

"You look like you've seen better days aswell, honey." She says, _good to see her sharp wit isn't a victim of her hangover, _"So, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Snow just came to see me." Santana nearly chocked on her coffee when I say that, "He more or less told me he'd kill everyone I love if I didn't convince the Districts that I'm truly in love with Eddie."

"And are you?" She says, blunt and to the point,

"I….I don't know." I reply, looking down in shame.

"Well, you better make up your mind fast." She warns me, humour ringing clear in her voice, she turns her head and is looking out of the window at the lightly falling snow,

"I have, I've decided I'm going to marry him." Santana starts chuckling but stops as soon as she turns to look at me again and sees the look on my face,

"You know the Capitol's gunna eat this up, right?" she says in a cool, collected tone,

"Exactly." I tell her, "Nothing says 'I love you' like a wedding, right?"

"Wouldn't know, never had one." The tone in her voice tells me I should not delve deeper into that statement,

"Marrying Eddie is the only way to keep my loved ones alive." I say, sounding colder than I intended, Santana sees the sombre look on my face, and chooses that moment to yet again fit in a sarcastic comment,

"You're getting married, not heading to your execution."

"No, but I will be if I don't convince Snow that I love Eddie." I half-shout, "Drink some more coffee, and make yourself look presentable, Axel's coming at one o'clock."

"Yay." She says in mock excitement,

"I'll see you later." I shout from her hallway, and then I'm out of her door. It's not my house I'm going back to, but Eddie's, he opens the door and gives me a quick peck on the lips and lets me inside, "Eddie, I'm going to tell you something, and I really need you to be the rational one right now."

He has no idea what I'm talking about, "Um…..ok." the confusion is plain on his face,

"Snow threatened to have us killed."

"What!?" He shouts, _don't freak out Eddie, I can do enough of that for the both of us._

"Hey!" I slap his arm in frustration, "What happened to being the rational one?" Eddie sighs and sits down rubbing his hand over his brow, "He told me that the Districts think this 'star-crossed lovers' thing is just an act, so on the last night of the Victory Tour, we're going to announce our engagement."

"Ok." I hear him say,

Ok? "What just…..ok? That's it? You don't have _anything _to say about that?"

"No, I mean, we're this big love story right? The Romeo and Juliet of Panem, they're going to be expecting it sooner or later." Only Eddie can make a completely absurd situation sound reasonable, "And besides, you could do worse." He jokes, throwing a flirty wink my way, _there it is, his charm that makes all the girls swoon. _I looked at the time, 12:15, "Well, Axel's going to be here soon so, I'd better get back, see you on the train." He walks me to my house, completely unnecessary since we're only yards apart, but sweet all the same, I suddenly hug him tightly once we reach the steps, "We can do this right?"

"Of course we can." He kisses my forehead, but fuck that, I kiss him full on the lips, and when we break apart we smile at each other and our hands don't break apart until the tips of our fingers slide off each other and I'm back, and wrapped in the warmth of my own house, and worries I had about President Snow's far from empty threats have just been melted away by Eddie.


End file.
